


For Anne

by gatheringblues



Series: Forever Yours [1]
Category: Gentleman Jack (TV)
Genre: Ann Walker has a supportive family, Anne Lister does not, F/F, Fluff, Historical Liberties are Taken, Meet-Cute, Period-Typical Homophobia, Playing House, Romantic Fluff, Unresolved Romantic Tension, baby lesbians, the annes have crushes on each other but don't know anything about sexuality, their siblings and parents are also present but aren't significant characters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-01
Updated: 2020-05-01
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:14:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23942176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gatheringblues/pseuds/gatheringblues
Summary: Anne Lister goes to Shibden Hall with her family to visit her aunt and uncle over the summer. The children are introduced to the Walker children and the Annes immediately bond.A short tale of two girls experiencing their first crush.
Relationships: Anne Lister (1791-1840)/Ann Walker (1803-1854)
Series: Forever Yours [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1979566
Comments: 22
Kudos: 50





	For Anne

**Author's Note:**

> Anne Lister is 12 and Ann Walker is 10. I know they weren't actually this close in age, but this is the story I wanted to tell.
> 
> There isn't anything sexual in this story. Just romantic feelings. If you don't want to read about pre-teens having crushes, this is not the story for you. The back button is your safe word.
> 
> Apparently Anne Lister had four brothers, but they all died before the age of twenty. It's not relevant to the plot, so I didn't bother to research which ones died when. I've decided that Samuel (her next oldest brother) was still alive at this point. Any other brothers that were still alive were left at Market Weighton with their dad over the summer.
> 
> Miss Eyre is Jane Eyre from Charlotte Brontë's novel, for the sole reason that I found it amusing. It's not plot-relevant, but I hope you find it amusing too.

At Shibden Hall, Anne Lister was having a very loud temper tantrum.

"I don’t want to wear a dress!" she shouted at her maid. "I’m going to wear trousers like Samuel."

"Girls don’t wear trousers," her maid said and came at her with the dreadful frock. It had bows! And ruffles!

"I won’t!" Anne yelled and dashed out her room and down the stairs wearing only her shift.

"Miss Lister!" her maid shrieked.

Looking over her shoulder, Anne collided with her mother who sighed. After taking in her eldest daughter’s appearance she cast her eyes heavenward. Anne’s feet were bare, her shift was dirty, and her hair was a tangled mess.

"Turn around, march back up those stairs, and apologize to Mrs. Nancy," she commanded. "Furthermore, you will wear whatever dress she has picked out for you without complaint or I will spank you."

Anne pouted and stomped up the stairs. Mrs. Nancy ushered her back into her room and Anne held up her arms so she could slip the dress over her head. When she was big enough that she couldn’t be hit anymore, she would wear trousers and run around in the fields and learn to fight with swords just like her brother. In two years she would be thirteen. She would be big enough then.

Samuel, Marian, her Aunt Anne, Uncle James, and mother were all waiting for her when she emerged looking like a proper young lady. They squished into the carriage and Anne sulked.

"Would you like to go riding after tea, Anne?" Uncle James offered.

Anne brightened up immediately. She could survive a few hours of boredom if she had the freedom of riding afterwards.

At Crow Nest, Ann Walker was having a very quiet tantrum. Her parents had invited their neighbours over for tea, so she was wearing her best, most uncomfortable dress. Her maid had stabbed her hair full of pins, and she was going to have to meet new people.

Apparently, the Listers’ relatives were visiting. There were two girls and a boy about the age of her and her siblings. This meant that Anne would have to smile and share her toys, and her mother might make her play the pianoforte while Elizabeth sang. The thought of having to perform in front of strangers made her throat close up and her fingers shake. She would mess up, and then Elizabeth would be thrown off, and her sister and their parents would be ashamed of her, and they would take away her books again so that she would practise more. She was having a hard time breathing.

"Annie? Are you alright?" Elizabeth asked. "You’ve been standing there for fifteen minutes."

Annie shook her head, her eyes filling with tears. She couldn’t breathe. She was going to die because she’d forgotten how to breathe. She tried to cough but it choked in her throat and Elizabeth grabbed her hand.

"Are you sick?" Elizabeth asked, her brow furrowed and eyes soft with concern.

Annie shook her head. "I don’t want to play the pianoforte."

"What? I mean, alright. You won’t have to play."

"Promise?" Annie asked.

"Promise," Elizabeth said and squeezed Annie’s hand.

The tension dropped from Annie’s neck and shoulders. She took a deep breath, filling her starved lungs with air. She had the best big sister. Ann squeezed her sister’s hand in thanks, and they both turned towards the main door as they heard a carriage arrive.

Their mother ushered them into the sitting room. Her hair was done up beautifully and she was wearing her third-best dress. Annie liked this one the best. It was pink with embroidered yellow and blue flowers. Her mother looked like a garden springing into bloom. "Sit quietly," she instructed. "Do not speak unless you are addressed by an adult. The Listers are the oldest family in Halifax and require your respect."

Annie and Elizabeth nodded demurely and sat with perfect posture on the settee. Their other sister, Mary, was already sitting properly on the settee. Their brother, John, bounced into the room moments later, but also sat meekly in response to his mother’s disapproving glance. Her father took his place at her mother’s side, discretely placing a book on the end table. He would never read while her mother was entertaining, but Annie understood that having a book nearby made him more comfortable. She wanted her books.

James, their footman, opened the parlour door and announced, "Mr. Lister, Mrs. Anne and Rebecca Lister, Mr. Samuel Lister, and Miss Anne and Marian Lister."  
Annie rose with her family and curtsied as the Listers entered the room. She studied Mrs. Rebecca Lister and her children through her lashes. Her gaze was immediately drawn to the older girl. She was close to Elizabeth in age but her expression was so sour it could pickle beets. To Annie’s shock, she bowed instead of curtsied!

Despite knowing it was poor manners, her mouth fell open and she looked sideways at her sister. Had Elizabeth also seen it? Mrs. Rebecca Lister smacked her daughter on the back of the head. She scowled and curtsied.

Annie’s mother and father ignored the irregularity. "Mr. Lister, it is a pleasure to see you again," Annie’s father said. He clasped hands with the other gentleman. "Thank you for bringing your wife and cousins to visit us here. There are so few children with whom ours can socialize." He waved Annie and her siblings forward. "Let me introduce my son, John, and daughters, Elizabeth and Ann."

Annie curtsied with her siblings like she was supposed to. Anne and Marian curtsied again and Samuel bowed. Anne scowled at her mother.

"James, please inform Mrs. Jones that we are ready for refreshments," Annie’s mother said. "Please, have a seat," she said to the Listers.

Annie sat very still while the adults talked about boring things she didn’t understand. She focused on holding her teacup and saucer steady and refraining from kicking her legs against the frame of the settee. However, the majority of her attention centred around Anne. The strange girl had drained her teacup in five seconds instead of savouring it, examined the room, and stared at people. Annie made sure to look away before Anne turned her curious gaze on her. Anne fidgeted in her seat, drummed her fingers on her leg, and was constantly pulling on some part of her dress. She seemed to be able to follow the adult conversation and opened her mouth to speak several times, but closed it when her mother placed a hand on her knee. Annie was ten and hadn’t met many other ladies her age, so she was certain that she’d never met anyone like Anne. She was enraptured.

"Elizabeth, dear, would you sing for us?" her mother asked when everyone had finished their tea and scones. "She has a wonderful voice, and Ann is learning to accompany her on the pianoforte," she boasted.

Annie gulped, hoped her nerves weren’t too obvious, and looked at her sister for support.

Elizabeth was already handling it. "I would like to sing the new song I’ve been working on. Would you accompany me, mother? Ann hasn’t had a chance to learn the piece yet, and perhaps she could show our guests her watercolours?"

Mrs. Walker looked tickled with this idea. Annie wondered if her mother was relieved that her daughter would not have the opportunity to embarrass the family. "I would be happy to. Ann, why don’t you go fetch your sketchbook."

"Yes, mother," Annie said, trying not to sound too grateful. She walked with measured steps out of the parlour and then ran to the playroom as soon as James closed the door behind her. She knew her playing was middling at best, but she was certain of her painting skills. She wasn’t great by adult standards, but she was adept for her age. At least, that’s what their governess said, and Miss Eyre was not prone to giving false compliments.

Annie forced herself to return at a normal pace so she wouldn’t be flushed. She felt Anne’s eyes on her as soon as she stepped into the parlour. Annie met her gaze and smiled with genuine warmth. Anne was the most engaging person she’d ever met and they hadn’t even spoken. Anne seemed startled but smiled in return, and Annie looked down, pleased for a reason she could not explain. It was the first time she’d seen the other girl smile, and it lit up her face with an intensity like a summer sun.

Elizabeth finished the song to warm applause. Mrs. Walker turned on the stool and asked Mrs. Rebecca Lister "Do your girls play?"

"Marian plays a little," Mrs. Lister said.

"We would love to hear you," Mrs. Walker said, offering the bench to Marian.

"Thank you, my lady," Marian said. Elizabeth tucked the bench closer to the pianoforte so she could reach the keys. She had no music, so played from memory, and Annie was doubly grateful she hadn’t been asked to play. Marian was younger than her and played much better. Annie clapped when Marian finished and looked at her mother hopefully.

"Would you like to show us some of your drawings?" her mother asked. Her voice was warm and her eyes crinkled with affection. Annie’s heart glowed and she flipped through her sketchbook until she found a piece of which she was particularly proud. It was a painting of her brother’s pony, Indigo, standing on a hill and looking over a bright blue sky filled with clouds. The shape of the pony wasn’t quite right. She hadn’t understood how to make his legs look like they were a natural part of his body, but the colours were good. She was pleased with her shading and the fluffiness of the clouds. Clouds were hard and she’d practised a lot before finishing the sky in her painting.

"Good choice," her mother whispered so only she could hear. Then she passed the sketchbook to the Listers. Mr. Lister hardly looked at it before passing it on to his wife, but both Mrs. Anne and Rebecca Lister looked at it for a long time. Then Mrs. Anne Lister said, "This is beautiful. You have an eye."  
Anne grabbed the sketchbook from her mother. "Oh! Is this your pony?"  
Annie shook her head. "My brother’s," she said, but when she saw how Anne’s face fell she added, "I ride him sometimes."

"We could go riding together!" Anne said. The thought of riding made her glow from within and she seemed truly happy for the first time since she’d arrived.

Annie wanted to keep her happy. "I would like that."

"That is for adults to decide," Mrs. Walker said, frowning at her daughter.

Annie shrunk into the cushions. She’d forgotten herself and spoken without permission.

"I’m sure it could be arranged," Annie's mother said, relenting.

"Really!?" Anne said, jumping up.

"Sit down, Anne," Mrs. Lister scolded and yanked her daughter down. "If you want to go riding you must behave."  
Anne plopped down and rolled her eyes when her mother looked away. Annie hid her grin. She liked how Anne was directly and indirectly defiant. Annie rarely dared to act against her elders, so Anne seemed like the best kind of fun.

"Perhaps we’ve asked the children to sit long enough," Annie’s mother said. She rang a bell and James appeared.

"Please ask Miss Eyre to bring our children and our guests to the playroom."

James bowed and disappeared without a word. Mrs. Lister leaned over and whispered something in Anne’s ear. Her sullen expression returned, and Annie wondered what her mother had said.

As soon as Miss Eyre appeared Annie stood, curtsied to the Listers and then her parents, and ran for the door.

"Annie, don’t run!" her mother called after her, but then laughed as Annie was already too far away for it to matter. It wasn’t long before her siblings and the Lister children caught up with her.

"Come on!" she said and pounded up the stairs. She wanted to show Anne all her favourite toys.

* * *

The next two months of Anne’s visit to Shibden were perfect bliss. She loved her Aunt and Uncle. Her uncle let her ride horses astride, and her aunt let her dig in the garden and climb trees. With only Mrs. Nancy as a nursemaid and no governess, she was much less supervised. She got to play with Samuel at being soldiers and, best of all, she got to see Ann Walker almost every day.

Crow Nest was too far to walk on her own, but she could always convince one of the servants to walk her over. Ann was always excited to see her. Every time she saw Anne her face opened like a flower in spring as if she never expected Anne to visit. It didn't matter how many times she showed up.

Two weeks into her visit, Ann looked up at Anne through her eyelashes and said shyly, "You can call me Annie if you’d like."

The surge of joy Anne felt was unprecedented. She’d noticed that Ann’s siblings and parents addressed her with the nickname, and while she’d ached with longing to be able to display such familiarity, she was certain this was an impropriety. Now Annie offered her deeper friendship, akin to a familial bond, and Anne couldn’t be happier.

They went riding two or three times a week. Uncle James allowed Anne to ride his pony to Crow Nest. Annie’s brother always allowed her to ride Indigo when she begged. Annie had enjoyed riding before but hadn’t put much effort into developing her seat. However, Anne’s enthusiasm was infectious. At first, they were only allowed to ride in the pasture with supervision, but Annie’s skills grew and soon they were allowed to ride the grounds independently.

The first time they rode out alone, Anne hiked up her skirt and sat astride. Her eyes sparked in defiance when she looked at Annie. She was certain that this would be the moment that broke their friendship and was afraid of the incoming pain. This was always the moment when Marian ran off to tattle. Her petticoats were bunched around her knees leaving her lower legs on display for all the world if anyone should happen across their path.  
Annie looked at her legs and the uncomfortable bundle of fabric around the saddle and simply said, "Next time, we’ll get you some trousers."

Anne whooped, hardly believing her good fortune in finding a friend like Annie. She urged her pony into a canter, Annie spurred her pony, and they raced through the woods of Crow Nest until the ponies needed a rest.

"I want to show you something," Annie said. She tied their ponies to a tree where they could graze, took Anne’s hand, and led her down a path. The trail narrowed and then disappeared. Annie pushed aside a bush and picked her way through stinging nettle. She jumped up a small ridge and pulled Anne up beside her.

"Look!" she said, but Anne was already looking. Spread out in front of them was the crumbling rubble of an ancient building. Three of the four walls had fallen, leaving only small curbs of mortared stone. The fourth wall was warmed by the light of the mid-morning sun. "I think it’s a Roman house," Annie whispered, "or maybe even leftover from the Ancient Picts."

"It’s brilliant! You’re brilliant!" Anne whispered, walking towards the ruin with reverent footsteps. She entered the ruin through a gap in one of the fallen walls where a door once stood. She went to the centre of the structure and pivoted. Who had lived here? Did they have siblings as she did? Had they loved their parents? Had they ever stood in the same place where she now stood and wondered about all the people who’d come before?

Annie was watching her from the doorway. Her smile was a mix of shy pride and eager hope. "Do you like it?"

"I love it," Anne said, beaming at her friend. Annie glowed with pride, and Anne felt a deep throb of happiness in her belly. It felt like when her dad tucked her in at night or her Aunt Anne brushed her hair. It felt like the look in her father’s eyes when he presented his arm to her mother and paraded her into a ballroom. It felt like the way her Aunt Anne would smile at her husband over breakfast and they laughed at an unspoken joke. It felt like love.

"Let’s play at being Romans! We can be sisters!" Annie said.  
Anne agreed since she couldn’t explain her disappointment. Did Annie see them as sisters?

The next time they rode to the ruins, Anne wore a pair of trousers that Annie had borrowed from her brother. Standing in the ruins, with a flush burning her chest and neck, Anne summoned her courage and asked, "Would you like to play house?"

"Like last time?" Annie said.  
"Like a mother and father," Anne said. She held her breath while Annie considered.

"Would you like to be the mother or the father?" Annie asked and Anne breathed out a sigh of relief.

After that, they almost always played house. Sometimes they were rich, pompous Roman conquerors who paraded among adoring crowds. Sometimes they were poor farmers who worked the land all day, said what they meant, and burped at the table. Sometimes they were warrior Pict women with wild hair and gnashing teeth. Often Anne wore the trousers and pretended to be the husband, though she also enjoyed being the wife. The first time Annie tried on the trousers she wrinkled her nose at the uncomfortable and unfamiliar feel of fabric on her inner legs. Once she’d acclimated she raised Anne’s hand to her lips and kissed it with such tenderness that Anne forgot they were playing. For a moment she was at a debutante ball being presented to the ~~Princess~~ Prince of England.

They dragged stones and wood to make a table, hearth, and bed in the ancient house. They played there so often they wore tracks in the grass. When they tired of playing house they would lie next to each other on the bed, holding hands and pointing out shapes in the clouds. Anne thought that God if called her back to heaven it would be exactly like this.

When it rained, which it did too frequently in the summers of Northern England, Anne and Annie had to stay indoors. Anne liked Elizabeth and John well enough, but they didn’t play at being married. Anne liked that they had a game just for them. She didn’t want to share it with Annie’s siblings.

In the fifth week of her stay in Halifax, the endless rain kept the children inside for a week. Anne was restless. She was tired of being stuck in the playroom. She wanted to be outside with Annie where she felt free. When Annie tugged at her sleeve and pulled her away from the playroom she went willingly, though they weren’t supposed to play elsewhere in the house.

"Where are we going?" Anne whispered.

"My room," Annie whispered back. Annie shared a bedroom with Elizabeth, although the house was certainly large enough for them to have their own space. Like the rest of the house, their bedroom was bright and decorated in a simplified Rococo style. The vivid colours and intricate patterns on every surface looked opulent to Anne in comparison to the sombre halls of Shibdon and her own home. The furniture was arranged so that the matching twin beds, night tables, and vanities mirrored each other. Annie’s half of the room was all light blue while Elizabeth’s was a calm green.

Annie reached under her bed and pulled out the trousers. She offered them to Anne and asked, "Would you like to play house?"

Anne hesitated. If they were caught, Anne didn’t think she could weather the consequences, but the dirt-smudged trousers smelled like grass and offered a sanctuary she hadn’t been able to access in too long. She took the trousers, and her excitement mounted as she stuffed her shift into them, and then took off her petticoats and skirt. Because they were playing inside, they could take advantage of Annie's toys. They decided to host tea for an important delegation of guests, Annie's dolls. Annie was pouring the tea and Anne was prattling diplomatic nonsense to the dolls when Elizabeth interrupted.

"There you are, Annie. What are you doing in here?" she asked.

"We’re having tea," Annie said, perfectly calm as if there wasn’t anything out of the ordinary.

"We have a tea set in the playroom. Why —" Elizabeth broke off because she’d noticed Anne’s trousers.

Anne felt sick and her mouth tasted sour. Elizabeth walked away without saying a word. Anne and Annie looked at each other with matching expressions of panic. Anne rushed to pull her petticoats and skirt over her trousers but didn’t have time to take the trousers off before Elizabeth returned with John.

Anne was relieved that Elizabeth hadn’t gone to fetch Mrs. Walker or their governess. Then Elizabeth said, "Are those your trousers, John?"

John looked between his sisters and then his eyes darted to Anne’s skirt. The trousers weren’t visible beneath the layers and he shrugged. Elizabeth huffed and stomped over to Anne. She was reaching to lift Anne’s skirt but Annie stepped in front of her.

"Don’t touch her," Annie said. Her voice was low and flat. Anne hadn’t heard her speak in that tone before. It was confident with a steel layer of warning underneath. Anne felt a swell of gratitude in her chest and she stepped behind her protector.

"She’s a thief!" Elizabeth said. Her voice was rising to a volume that would soon attract adults. "She stole those trousers and you’re protecting her!"

"She didn’t! I took them!" Annie said, which brought Elizabeth up short.

"Mr. Williams got in trouble when he couldn’t find them," John said. "He almost got sacked!"

Annie paled. "I didn’t know."

"What do you want trousers for anyways?" Elizabeth asked.

"We were playing," Annie said.

"Playing what?" Elizabeth demanded.

Anne’s head dropped into her stomach. This was the moment where it would all end. She wouldn’t be allowed back and she’d lose her only friend.

"House," Annie said in the same confident tone, daring her sister to have a problem with it.

"You don’t need trousers to play house," Elizabeth said.

"Anne and I take turns pretending to be the boy," Annie said. She was standing straight with her shoulders back, holding herself to her full height in defiance of her older sister.

"That’s," Elizabeth started. Anne could hear the word ‘unnatural’ forming on her lips. She braced herself, but Elizabeth's pause lengthened. She studied her sister, then Anne, and seemed to do mental maths. She locked eyes with John, nodded once, and said, "That’s a fun game. Don’t play it in the house. The servants could see you." She smiled at her little sister and Anne thought the smile was genuine.

"You can keep the trousers. Mr. Williams is alright. Next time, just ask," John said. He patted Annie on the head and left with Elizabeth.

Anne gaped. This family was completely different from her own.

"They’re right. We shouldn’t play in the house. Take those off and I’ll play the pianoforte for you," Annie said.  
Anne still couldn’t find her voice. Mutely she took off the trousers and stashed them under Annie’s bed. They’d been found out but Elizabeth hadn’t called her names or forbidden her visits. In a daze, she followed Annie to the sitting room.

Annie was buoyed by relief and happiness. She’d thought her siblings would disapprove. Girls weren’t supposed to wear trousers or play at being married to other girls, but they hadn’t minded! Maybe they could all play House together sometime, though she wanted to keep the ruins as a special place for only herself and Anne. Bolstered by her siblings’ acceptance she felt like she could achieve anything, and right now she wanted to be brave and play the pianoforte for her best friend.

Annie pulled out the bench and patted the seat next to her. Anne climbed up beside her and both their feet dangled over the edge. She lifted the key cover carefully and her fingers hesitated over the keys. What should she play?

"Do you have a favourite piece?" Anne asked. Her voice was soft, like a kiss goodnight.

Annie began to play, her fingers automatically finding the notes for Für Elise. She was aware of every place where her body touched Anne’s. They were connected from shoulder to thigh. When she reached for low notes with her left hand Anne leaned out of her way but always returned. The rain on the roof was the perfect accompaniment for the dream-like piece. Annie wanted the moment to go on forever, the two of them side-by-side, protected from the rain by a warm room, and wrapped in music.

The last note faded and there was a heavy pause of appreciation.

"That was beautiful," Anne whispered.

Annie beamed and her heart swelled. "Thank you."

"I’m proud of you, sweetheart," Mrs. Walker said.

The girls startled. They’d been lost in the music and hadn’t noticed Annie’s mother arrive. She was standing in the doorway and looking fondly at her daughter. Annie wiggled away from Anne so they weren’t sitting quite so close.

"Thank you," Annie said again.

"I’m so happy you’ve found such a good friend. It’s nice to see you so happy and comfortable. You’re someone special, Anne," said Mrs. Walker. Annie ducked her head, embarrassed.

"I’m grateful that I’ve found a friend like her," Anne said. She wanted to take Annie’s hand but stopped herself. It wasn’t a good idea to show such casual affection, but she was pleased to notice Annie blush.

"The rain has stopped. Why don’t you two go outside and enjoy the last bit of summer? It won’t be long before the weather turns."

Anne and Annie grinned fiendishly at each other. Freedom at last! They pushed back the bench, Anne curtsied hastily to Mrs. Walker, Annie gave her a quick hug, and then the two girls raced outside into the sunshine.

* * *

Three weeks later Annie was having a very loud tantrum. "I don’t want Anne to leave!" she shouted at her mother. Her fists were clenched at her sides and her face was red from screaming and crying.

"It’s time for Anne to go back to her own home," her mother said gently.

"Then I’m going with her!" Annie yelled. "Miss Eyre, pack my trunk."

"You’re not going with Anne," her mother said, still patient. Miss Eyre came into the study but Mrs. Walker shook her head and she left as silently as she’d come.

"Why not?"

"You live here, with your family. We would miss you if you left and the Listers haven’t invited you."

It hadn’t occurred to Annie that she would have to leave her family if she went with the Listers. She didn’t like the idea much, but she still wanted to stay with Anne. "Anne can come live here. Elizabeth could have her own room, we could share a room, and Miss Eyre could be her governess."

Her mother shook her head. "Anne belongs with her family, just like you. Don’t you think Anne would miss her family if she lived here?"

Annie was skeptical. Anne and Marian fought all the time and her mother was mean. From her stories, her father sounded scary, but she adored her brother and would definitely miss him. "I suppose," Annie said after a long pause.

"You’ll see her again, darling. I’m glad you’ve made such a good friend. Would you like me to send a note to Shibdon asking if they can stop in to say goodbye?"

"Yes, please. Thank you, mother," Annie said. She sniffled and wiped her eyes. She still didn’t want Anne to leave, but there wasn’t anything she could do about it, and at least she would get to see her once more.

At Shibden Hall, Anne was having a very quiet tantrum. She was sat on her bed and refused to help the servants pack. She’d hidden her expensive jewelry and favourite toys around the house and the servants were frantically searching for them. She didn’t want to go home. At home, she didn’t have any friends. Her governess made her practise embroidery and other lady-like skills at which she was inept. The worst part was that Annie wouldn’t be there. Everyone else looked at Anne like she was an aberration. She heard people, even her parents, whisper that she was unnatural. Although she did not understand what they meant, she knew it was shameful and incurable. Annie, in comparison, liked her eccentricities. Annie was gentle and kind. She had great ideas for games and the best laugh. Holding her hand felt like galloping a horse downhill: wild and free.

"A message arrived from Crow Nest," her mother said with her lips pressed in a thin line. "If you help the servants find your belongings and if you are ready to go in the next half hour, we have time to stop in for a brief goodbye before heading home."

Anne scrambled off the bed. She gave her mother a quick hug, a rarity, and barrelled through the door. She retrieved her hidden things, changed into her travelling clothes, and was waiting for her family in twenty minutes. She still didn’t want to leave, but she understood that she didn’t have a choice. At least this way her last memory of Halifax would be Annie.

The carriage hadn’t come to a full stop before Anne was climbing over her sister. Marian squeaked and her mother chastised her but Anne paid them no mind. She popped open the door and hit the ground running.  
Annie burst through the doors of her house and the girls ran into each other’s arms. Annie buried her face into Anne’s neck and Anne cradled her head. Her hair was soft like cornflowers. Annie held on to her so tightly that she couldn’t take a full breath.

"I’m going to miss you," Annie said into Anne’s neck.

"I’ll miss you too," Anne said, stroking her hair.

"Will I ever see you again?" Annie asked, lifting her head. Her chin wobbled and Anne worried she would cry.

"I expect so," Anne said seriously. "We often come to visit my relatives at Shibden."

Annie smiled weakly. Her eyelashes sparkled with unshed tears. "Don’t forget about me."

"Oh, Annie, I could never forget you," Anne said. She couldn’t. Not after Annie had filled her summer with the best moments of her young life. Overcome with emotion, Anne kissed her friend’s cheek and then stepped back to bow over Annie’s hand and kiss it like a gentleman. Annie giggled.

Mrs. Rebecca Lister descended from the carriage and Mrs. Walker stepped out of the house.

"Alright, Anne. It’s time to go," Mrs. Lister said, grabbing her daughter by the shoulders and turning her away.

"Wave goodbye to your friends, dear," Mrs. Walker said, pulling Annie back up the steps to the house."

"I thought we were all going to say goodbye," Anne protested. Surely Samuel and Marian would want to say goodbye to the Walkers?

"If we delay much longer we won't reach home before nightfall," her mother said, steering her towards the carriage.

"I’ll write you!" Anne promised, shouting to Annie as her mother pulled her away. Annie stood on the steps of her house and waved at the carriage. Anne waved back until they turned a corner and Crow Nest disappeared from view. Then she pulled out her writing desk and immediately started a letter to her best friend. She wasn't going to let Annie forget her either.


End file.
